The White Wolf & The Black Raven
by WhiteWolfie3000
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet at the battlefield and change each other in their animagus forms when two spells go wrong and collide with each other transporting them to a seemingly never-ending forest. There they can only survive if they work together and their hatred for each other turns into friendship over the time and then it blooms into passionate love. One-shot. Hot scene at D end.


**Hi, guys. I got this idea and a bit of time today so I sat down and wrote it. I hope you like it. Don't forget to REVIEW!  
Also, to those of you who are reading my The Dark Lord's Daughter, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for when my schoolwork will be less hectic. Sorry. **

* * *

They met on the battlefield and old rivalry rose up seeing them fight each other like no one else was there. They were in a heated battle right in the middle of all the commotion, the air cracking with magic, when one Hermione Granger shot a transfigurating spell at him and one Draco Malfoy shot a shoving hex at her. But Hermione had a hurt shoulder and her wand movements were a little sloppy, with this spell in particular as the motion was cut down at the end because of the pain, and Draco already had transfigured beaver teeth so his pronunciation wasn't correct.

The two spells met and made Hermione's and Draco's world shake and vibrate, blurring their vision and working themselves out.

Draco blinked his eyes and caught himself with hands. He sneered at the dirt only to find he can lift his lips much higher and he was growling. He blinked again and saw his pale hands were actually white wolf paws. Cringing inside he moved his nuzzle catching forest scents and moved his ears listening to the quiet crackling around him. His heart was pounding and his tail was stiff like the rest of his body, his wolf body. There was something missing; there was no one else there. No war, no Death Eaters, no Order, no Ministry, no one. Except... He found her with his eyes. _Well that's weird..._

Hermione was stumbling trying to catch herself by flapping her wings. _Wait, what? That's not right._ She looked around the enormous forest, she felt so small... She flapped her wings again and croaked. _This had to be a dream, no, nightmare! I hate flying! There had to be a logical explanation; I probably got hit with a spell knocking me out and now I was in prison cell waiting to get tortured because really what else could my mind be telling me? How could I really be a raven?!_

She started pacing up and down while thinking this flapping and croaking occasionally. And that is how Draco recognised her; _what sort of bird would act like this?_ He puffed a cloud from his nose and growled louder to get mudblood's attention. The raven turned its chocolate-brown eyes on him and stared him down unmoving.

Hermione heard a loud growl reverberating through her and jumped around to see a small white wolf staring at her. But she had a feeling she somehow knew it. Those silvery-blue eyes, _where have I seen them before?_ And then it all shifted in perspective; there was a fight, she and Malfoy duelled and then suddenly they weren't for they were in this forest and they weren't human anymore! _What the hell happened?!_

 _It had to be Malfoy's fault_ ; she decided and slit her eyes at the wolf. _You'll pay for this, you ferret!_ She lunged herself at him and scratched him with her claws and pecked his head with her beak. _You stupid, insolent, uptight brat!_

For a moment he stood there unmoving, shocked at the display and then the pain registered in his brains and he growled and tried to bite the annoyingly strong bird. They were at it for an hour or so before Hermione flew a couple of paces away from him croaking indignantly. He huffed again moving away from her another couple of paces. They were staring each other down, breathing heavily from their efforts. They hated each other! Of course they blamed each other for this and now they couldn't even apparate back because they were in their animal forms.

They didn't know how long it's been but finally Hermione moved and started to walk in a random direction; _there had to be a way out of here. I just need to find a wizard and they'll change me beck and everything will be alright._ Draco watched her for a moment and then followed her. It was hard to admit it to himself, but this _was_ the smartest witch of her generation. If anyone can find a way out of this mess it's her.

She heard him moving behind her and did her best to ignore him. He could be so annoying. Even his quiet breathing was making her want to choke him right now.

They spent the next days like this, trying to find their way out but the forest just didn't want to end no matter how much they walked. Hermione's feet were killing her but she refused to fly and Draco was disgusted with every step as the dirt dried on his fur, making him feel dirty. It was just like a mudblood to drag him through mud where they felt at home, but he was a noble! This was so humiliating; crawling on his hands through dirt. _I hate you, mudblood!_

 **...**

It was some days after that that they heard loud howling. In moments a big grey wolf was before them growling at Draco. He was demanding submission on his territory, but the proud boy refused to bow to anyone and so the wolf perceived his actions as a challenge and attacked him. Hermione watched this unroll and got a sick feeling in her stomach; there was no way Malfoy could win this fight ant the wolf will tear him to pieces. _Could I really let that happen?_ She asked herself. _No, no I don't have it in me to watch this happen._ She decided at flew towards the big wolf repeating what she did to Malfoy the first day.

Draco was stunned as he watched her battle the wolf. _What is she doing? Is she actually saving me?_ He was confused, _why would she do that?_ He watched as she relentlessly pushed the wolf away from him and then when it finally gave in and moved away she landed before him staring it down until it left. He tried to catch those chocolate eyes to see what she was thinking but she stubbornly turned away and ruffled her shinny-black feathers and then she just limped away. _Wait why is she limping? Did she got hurt? Saving_ me _?!_ He whined softly at her and tried to get closer to see what was wrong with her leg, but she refused to let him that close to her and in the end he had to stop because she could barely stand and was falling continuously while trying to escape him.

 **...**

Again time moved by and the forest refused to disappear. Granger's leg was getting better but she was still limping when a fairly sized snake sprung at her. She subconsciously jumped away flapping her wings at the creature but it followed her barring its poisoned teeth. Draco acted without thinking and attacked the assaulter with his teeth, but the snake coiled in itself and struck his paw before he managed to get its head off.

Hermione watched the display. Her brains were clouded from adrenalin and she didn't even realise the danger she was in until the creature bit Malfoy. _How dare it hurt him? How dare he save_ me _?! What was he_ thinking _? Idiot, idiot_ , idiot _!_ She jumped closer to him to see the damage. First he moved away growling at her, but when she persisted he let her see his paw turning to face the other direction, slightly ashamed of his actions. _What would father say? A Slytherin acting like a Griffindor and saving a_ mudblood _._ The last word left a bad taste in his mouth for the first time in his life.

Hermione inspected his wound in the meantime cocking her head in bird-like sharp movements to get a better look at it. Then she cloaked as gently as her bird-voice would let her and flew away, letting her bird instincts think about muscle movement while she focused on what she was looking for; she was so grateful her parents insisted on teaching her survival in the wild on their yearly camping.

She returned a couple of minutes later with a couple of leaves in her beak and landed before the white wolf forcing him to chew on them. She would've done it herself but birds didn't have saliva and so her efforts would've been futile. When she felt they are chewed enough she took one out of his mouth and hopped to his paw. _Yuck, dog spit._ She thought as she felt the wet leaf dripping on her feathers. She did her best to wrap it around his paw making sure the bite marks were covered with it and then they waited staring at each other.

 **...**

Hermione and Draco worked together from that day on; when they started thinking of each other by their first names they had no idea. They were feeling more and more comfortable inn their new skins and they playfully replayed the first day many times. Hermione was flying a lot, actually enjoying it, and Draco found his passion in running. Months passed like this and though they were still searching the exit it wasn't their first priority; instead they were exploring and playing. What was once deep hatred turned into unlikely friendship. Like they say; in misfortune we learn who our true friends are. She knew this; she met Harry and Ron like this, but it was a first one for Draco.

One day they found a perfect cave; it was quite roomy, bright, covered with moss and flowers and a small stream of water run through it and gathered in a little pool near the exit. They decided to stay in it for at least a couple of days to rest from their constant moving.

They were comfortably dwelling in it for a fifth or sixth day when Hermione started to really feel the lack of contact; the most they got from one other was a nudge or a light peck. She missed human touch, talking, laughing,… she missed being human. And she had the strangest urge to run her hands through Draco's snowy fur.

She was acting on those impulses when she hopped to his lying form and gazed longingly at his silvery-blue eyes. He lifted his head to her gazing in those warm chocolate eyes of hers. Suddenly he missed the sweetness of hot chocolate his mother used to make when he was a little kid. He stirred when he was her changing back to human, _naked_. She didn't seem to notice or mind for she reached forward and run her fingers through his fur never once leaving his gaze.

Something inside him warmed up and he felt a distinct pressure building in his groin. She was beautiful like this; kneeling before him, naked with wild auburn hair and those sweet chocolate eyes looking at him like that. He moved and without even noticing he changed back to human just as she did. Her hand was in his blond locks and their breath was slightly ragged but they never stopped their intense gaze, drinking each other up with their eyes.

For a moment they just stayed perfectly still. Then he slowly brought his hand to cup her neck and pulled her to him locking their mouth together. They gave it all they had; the loneliness they felt being cut off from the rest of the world, the hatred and anger they used to feel for each other and the passion which was building up between them for the last month or so.

Their bodied seamed to move on their own as they pressed together skin-to-skin while their hands explored their bodies, worshiping and caressing every inch of each other.

Draco trailed his kisses down her neck tasting her sweet skin and making her moan with pleasure as he moved to the crook of her neck, his hands never stopping their exploration. Then he moved to her breasts; sucking on one while massaging the other until she pulled him back to her lips by his hair pressing herself tighter to him rising on her knees. He hugged her to him and when she wrapped her legs around him he lowered her on the moss covered ground and covered her with his body.

The cold from the moss and the heat from his body sent shivers through her body and she arched her back to be closer to him ravishing in his attention and still wanting more. She pulled on his silky hair demanding it as she ran her nail down his spine loving the effect it had on him. She played with his earlobe and noted it was apparently one of his spots when he shivered and pressed his body to hers even more. He was clearly aroused and so was she.

They teased each other like so, no one wanting to give in first but both knowing they already lost and wan at the same time, until she finally whimpered pleadingly and he responded with equally desperate grunt. Without much commotion he shifted and pushed himself inside her exhaling with pleasure as he felt her warm and tight around him. She responded similarly, shifting herself so he could go even deeper filling her whole.

It wasn't the first time for the two but it certainly felt like it was when they began moving in the same rhythm towards their completion. They movements became more frantic and he pounded in her faster and harder while she met him with her hips feeling the pressure building inside her, urging her on; she was so close. She dug her nails in his back as she came hard and cried out his name; first word in months. He wasn't far behind her and when he saw her come undone in his arms he too came inside her slowing down his rhythm as he emptied himself and then collapsed on her whispering her name in her ear. Both of them were panting hard and in bliss after their high. It just felt so good, so right that nothing else mattered right then and there; they loved each other.

 **...**

When they came down from their high they gazed at each other eyes again. Draco moved to the side so as not to crush her with his weight and they continued snuggling until they began feeling cold for the first time in the forest, because there was no fur or feathers anymore to keep them warm. Hermione shivered and pulled herself tighter to him. He cupped her face and bent down kissing her lightly enjoying the softness of her mouth.

"We should probably go back now." He whispered in her ear feeling like he'll cry any second now. She felt like crying herself when she nodded:

"Yes, we probably should." No one moved to do so for a long moment and then they exhaled and got up. They picked up their wands which they have been carrying this whole time through forest. Hermione transfigured some simple robes for them while Draco cast the cleaning charm on the two of them. They held each other's hand as they apparated to Diagon Alley. Now everything will change again; back in the real world.

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review :D**


End file.
